


If It Ain't Broke

by StoriBambino



Series: Personal Prompts and Challenges [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, CIA Operative!Nakia, Chicago (City), F/M, Mechanic!Erik, Oakland Athletics, Secrets, Shuri is still the smartest person on the planet, Stori Writing Challenge, Tech Mogul!T'Challa, Track Coach!Okoye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: Childhood friends Nakia, Okoye, and T'Challa have grown up to all lead successful lives in different parts of the world. They are finally reunited for a special occasion in Oakland. Will it be just like old times or will new secrets tear the friends apart?





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my babe @wakanda-inspired per request She wanted Mechanic!Erik so this is the first installment. I got carried away and made it a multi-chapter thing.
> 
> I’m using this in [my challenge](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/post/177043336637/i-hit-300-followers) This is 5,208/30,000

**_Coming Home Should Be A Joyous Occasion_  **

“She’s not here.”

“Yes, I can see that Okoye,” T’Challa sighed.

“I’m just saying maybe she isn’t coming.” Okoye reclined lazily on the love seat in the spacious apartment that T’Challa owned. She was trying desperately to resist the urge to muse an ‘ _I told you so’_ but her friend was doing a well enough job worrying himself into a panic.

“You should have more faith in her. I know she will be here. She promised. You know how Nakia is with a promise.” T’Challa was firm in his tone but he didn’t stop pacing the floor. If he was being honest with himself the same doubt that Okoye was expressing had begun to creep into his chest as well.

It had been almost three years since either of them had seen Nakia.

They had all grown up together as the Black elite in Hyde Park. The best schools with the right extracurricular activities led to the best universities which garnered the best jobs. Through it all, they had managed to stay together. That was until career advancement sent them all in different directions. Okoye took a position training Olympic level track and field athletes in San Diego and was the first to leave. She was able to keep a condo in the city for the off-season which allowed them to maintain their close-knit friendship.

T’Challa followed in his father’s footsteps taking a position on the board of Panther Technologies, Inc. The only company in the world that could make Stark Industries look like a startup. The tech giant produced everything from earbuds to prosthetics all under the watchful eye of the youngest Udaku child, Shuri. While she handled the development of new inventions, T’Challa ran the board and handled public image effectively keeping everyone out of Shuri’s way. The business was based in Chicago but had satellite offices and production plants around the world meaning T’Challa began to spend more and more time away from home. However, he never stayed away too long.

Nakia found work in the government at the dismay of her family. She worked her way up in Langley and landed a nice position in the Chicago field office. In the field office, she excelled and caught the attention of the higher ups which led to a lucrative promotion and relocation.  When she accepted her promotion she left almost without saying goodbye. The last time they were all face to face there was only quick hugs, whispered goodbyes, and a few rogue tears in an airport terminal.  Then she was gone. Whisked away to some unknown part of the world to fight the good fight.

Now in an interesting twist of fate, they were to be reunited in Oakland of all places.

“If you’re finished brooding majestically, there’s someone at the door.” Okoye’s voice brought T’Challa out of his thoughts.

“Are you finished?” He asked but Okoye was already up and on her way to answer the door. T’Challa sulked behind her.

“Nakia you are unusually late,” Okoye cooed after she threw the door open.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry but the stupid car decided to die every few miles,” Nakia apologized.

“Car?” T’Challa and Okoye shared a look.

“Yes, my father’s car. Gaudy hunk of junk if you ask me,” Nakia followed T’Challa and Okoye back to the living room and took a seat across from her friends.

“You’ve been to see your father?” T’Challa probed gently, “It’s nice to hear you two are speaking again.”

“He’s dead,” Nakia responded flatly.

The words hung heavy in the air for a moment before Okoye spoke, “Nakia I’m so very sorry.”

“He left me this car and I didn’t want to put it in storage so I drove it here.” Nakia rushed the words cutting Okoye off, “Damn thing stopped on me three times.” Her face was a perfect mask of just enough emotion, enough to know she’s human but not enough to know how she was actually feeling.

“Nakia stop,” It was T’Challa’s turn to cut her off, “What happened?”

“Nothing he just died. He wasn’t sick his heart just gave out. I made peace with it.”

“Peace with it? That doesn’t make any sense. Your father dies suddenly and you just made peace? Just talk to me,” T’Challa glanced over to Okoye, “To us.”

Nakia fell silent. T’Challa opened his mouth to ask more questions but Okoye held her hand up and silenced him. She moved from her perch near the window and nestled herself right next to Nakia. Without saying a word she wrapped Nakia in her arms and let her lay her head on her chest.

The gesture was a gentle call back to their childhood. Many nights and days were spent in this same positioning when Nakia was having a rough time. Whether it was receiving a lower grade than expected, getting detention for punching a bully, or one of the many fights she had with her father.

“She will tell us when she is ready not before. You know that.” Okoye’s tone didn’t leave much room for further conversation on the subject.

“Right, of course,” T’Challa shifted anxiously, “We should get ready to leave. We’re already going to be late.”

The group grabbed their belongings and headed out the door.

Once downstairs and waiting on T’Challa’s luxury car service to pick them up they fell back into their friendly banter. Nakia happily took a back seat in the conversation and the car allowing Okoye and T’Challa to update her on what’s been going on in their busy, eventful lives. She listened as the city whizzed by the tinted window. The cadence and tone lulled her into a sense of security and comfort so strong she missed that she was being asked a question.

“Nakia did you hear me?” Okoye asked from the front passenger seat.

“No, what was said?”

“Do you want to go shopping after we finish lunch?” Okoye turned around to look at the contemplative expression on Nakia’s face, “Don’t worry T doesn’t have to come along.”

“Nonsense, I am the only one who knows what looks good on you.” T’Challa scoffed.

They all broke into easy laughter. If T’Challa happened to be right and always picked out the best outfits no one had to say it at all.

The restaurant was some non-descript, yet exclusive place. Chosen by T’Challa no doubt. The food was good and plentiful enough to make everyone comfortable. T’Challa took the opportunity to probe a little further into Nakia’s absence.

“Last time I checked you weren’t a fan of cross country drives,” T’Challa asked innocently.

Okoye gave him an annoyed side-eye but didn’t interject.

“I am not but it was necessary to get here. All my flights got canceled and all the clearance in the world couldn’t help me so I drove. In the car my dead father left me,” Nakia responded flatly.

“Nakia I don’t understand. Was he sick? Are you ok?” T’Challa was concerned and wore it on his face plainly.

“She’s fine. She always is,” Okoye cut in.

“I am just trying to be a good friend,” T’Challa shot back.

“You two never seem to change,” Nakia was smiling at the two of them, “My protectors. I’m fine really. I just haven’t had time to really take it all in quite yet. I promise once I’ve had a chance to think we will talk.”

“You mean to tell me driving from Chicago to Oakland didn’t give you enough time to think?” Okoye quipped.

“You think you’re funny don’t do?” Nakia laughed. T’Challa and Okoye joined her.

“Clearly I am still the funniest one in the group.”

They all shared another laugh

After lunch, they went by to see W’Kabi at the exotic animal sanctuary he ran and told him of their evening plans. While Okoye spent some time with her beau T’Challa took the opportunity to catch up with Nakia without a watchful eye.

“Tell me about your car trouble.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with the damn thing,” Nakia huffed.

“Have you thought about getting it looked at?” T’Challa inquired.

“Where am I gonna find a mechanic in Oakland T?”

“It just so happens I know one.”


	2. It's A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Nakia get to know each other. They also get on each other's nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using this in [my challenge](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/post/177043336637/i-hit-300-followers) 9,528/30,000

“How is it I’ve never heard of any cousin?” Nakia asked over the Bluetooth speakers in her car.

“None of us had until about this time last year,” Okoye responded. Okoye followed Nakia in her own car on their way to meet the mechanic T’Challa suggested, “None of us ever saw it coming.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all.”

“Eh, it’s not really my story to tell. It’s the building on the left. You can pull up to the garage,” Okoye stated quickly and hung up.

The shop was a fairly large black building with ‘Golden Jaguar Repairs’ written ornately above the doors. Nakia pulled up to the open garage doors and hopped out to meet Okoye at the door of the lobby area.  Okoye through the door open and called out to signal their arrival. Quite the feat over the music playing throughout the area. Heavy bass and playful strings were the only response until a man dressed in a black coverall with gold detailing to match the rest of the décor emerged from a side door. He swaggered over to greet them, rag in hand.

“Wassup General,” He nodded to Okoye.

“Stevens,” Okoye responded politely but Nakia noticed a tightness in her tone, “This is Nakia. She is the woman T’Challa called you about.”

Nakia extended her hand but the man didn’t take it.

“No offense ma, but I’m covered in grease and I would hate to dirty up those lovely hands of yours,” he said with a wink.

Nakia pulled back her hand and crossed her arms over her chest, regarding the stranger. Okoye only rolled her eyes.

“The car is why we’re here,” Okoye interjected.

“Yeah, yeah you can follow me to the office Princess to get this paperwork done,” Erik said and gestured for Nakia to follow.

Erik led Nakia to his back office while Okoye stayed in the lobby. The office was decorated much like the rest of the building. There were papers strewn all over a spacious mahogany desk, spilling onto the floor. Two black leather office chairs are the only other furniture in the room. Nakia took a seat in one of the chairs while Erik stood behind the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a few forms then handed them with a clipboard and pen to Nakia.

“Your filing system is a little unorthodox for someone’s that ex-military,” Nakia while eyeing the forms.

“You got jokes I see. The price just went up,” Erik shot back.

Nakia held up her hands and laughed, “I’m just saying. You might want to invest in a file cabinet.”

“I have several out in the garage and behind the front desk but that’s not your business is it?”

“I guess not,” Nakia went back to reading over the papers.

“Who told you I was ex-military?”

“You did. The general joke was kinda obvious,” Nakia smiled to herself but didn’t look up from the documents.

 Erik took a step back and looked the attractive woman up and down. He took in her soft features and deep brown skin. Her beautiful hands made quick work of all the signatures needed and her eyes scanned the pages effortlessly.

“All these say is I’m leaving my car with you and a payment agreement. You haven’t even looked at my car.” Nakia said finally looking up from the papers.

“True. I didn’t need to look at it to know you need the works,” Erik sat down next to Nakia and took the paperwork, “I could hear you coming from a mile away, princess.”

“I am no princess.”

“Car like that. You’re someone’s princess that thing is a work of art.” Erik clapped his hands and stood up swiftly, “Let’s go get a look under the hood.

Fifteen minutes later Erik had pulled the car into the garage, looked under the hood, and was currently under it checking oil pans or something else. He moved quickly and with precision, jotting down notes here and there. Nakia and Okoye stood nearby chatting idly about their plans for the rest of the day and trip. Okoye kept one eye on Erik at all times. Which Nakia noticed but kept to herself.

“Ok Ms. Nakia I’m all finished with your assessment,” Erik slid from under the car and stood to face the women.

“What’s the damage, sir?” Nakia responded.

“Don’t call me that. I might like it,” Erik gave her a wink.

Okoye cleared her throat rather loudly.

“All work no play General,” Erik gave Okoye a brilliant smile, all white teeth and a bit of gold, “Back to you. You need brakes, spark plugs, ya transmission flushed and a whole gang of other shit. She’s pretty but her personality needs some work.”

“So it’s scrap metal?”

“I ain’t say all that. All she needs is some love and she’ll be rollin’ smooth. I can get started first thing in the morning,” Erik finished.

“What time?” Nakia asked.

“I usually roll in here bout 7. I don’t have any others to finish myself,” Erik answered.

“Ok, I’ll be here.”

“Excuse me?” Erik and Okoye answered in unison.

“I want to be here while you’re working on my car,” Nakia responded nonchalantly. She looked between the two of them for a moment before Okoye pulled her off to the side asking Erik it excuse them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Okoye pressed.

“I’m getting my car fixed,” Nakia deadpanned.

“I mean with him. Why would you want to spend an entire day here? With Erik.”

“I will not leave my dead father’s car in the care of a stranger without being observant,” Nakia stated. Okoye didn’t budge, “I’m curious. That’s all Ye.”

The nickname wasn’t fair. Nakia only used it when she didn’t want Okoye to ask any questions about her actions. Like when they went on their first joyride or got into their first fight. It was always ‘That’s all Ye’ and she would immediately back off. Okoye studied her for a few more seconds then sighed and walked back over to Erik who wasn’t eavesdropping at all.

“Y’all settled up then?”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Nakia answered. Okoye stayed silent. The two women headed toward the open garage door.

“How you gonna get here?” Erik called out, “I got your car ma.”

“You’re picking me up. I’ll be ready at 6:30. Okoye texted you the address. Don’t be late.”

Nakia didn’t look back to confirm Erik agreed to her terms. However, she didn’t need to in order to know he would be at her door the next morning.

* * *

 

At her door, he was indeed. Well, not technically her door but the door of one of T’Challa’s many properties in which she was staying at the moment. He insisted a luxury condo was better than a hotel and she was not about to give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him openly.

Erik was inexcusably chipper at 6:30 in the god damn morning. He greeted her with coffee and a chocolate chip muffin.

“I don’t drink coffee,” Nakia said through a yawn although she took the cup.

“I know. That’s mine princess. I got tea for you in the car,” Erik gently slid the cup out of her hands and stepped aside so she could exit the condo. She didn’t quite glare at him but it was damn close. A smug little smile and nod were all he offered her then followed her out and let the door shut behind them. Neither of them worried about locking the door. Shuri installed automated locks and biometrics on all the Udaku properties.

Outside Erik’s truck was waiting. It was exactly what Nakia had expected, black on black with gold details. As she slid into the front passenger seat she noticed the body was reinforced and the glass bulletproof. Maybe not exactly what she was expecting after all. Erik got in and gestured toward the lidded paper cup in the holder closest to her. She took it and sampled the tea he brought for her, lavender chai. It was perfectly (but not too) sweet and complemented the muffin well, of course, that's none of his business.

“This isn’t from Starbucks,” Nakia stated plainly.

“Nah. That shit is terrible. I got a spot around the way I like,” Erik kept his eyes on the road and Nakia kept hers on him, “I can show if you like.”

“How did you know I like tea opposed to coffee?”

“I’m observant,” He quipped and flashed his too pretty white and gold smile.

Nakia didn’t respond just kept a calculating stare at his profile, enjoying her gifted breakfast.  Erik reached down and turned on the radio. Nakia braced herself against the impending bass but was greeted by horns and keys.

“Jazz?”

“Jazz,” Erik confirmed.

“Jazz?” Nakia repeated.

“I grew up in Harlem for the most part,” Erik shrugged, “So yes, jazz first thing in the morning is good for the soul.”

Nakia made some non-committal noise and sat back in her seat. By this time she had eaten half of the muffin she the other half she sat on the center console. Erik picked it up, taking a large bite and mumbling something about crumbs in his whip. The rest of the ride passed in an easy silence. They arrived quickly at the shop, Nakia memorized the route for future use.

Erik pulled into one of the bays at the far end of the garage. Erik disappeared into the office leaving Nakia to wander around alone. She went to her father’s car, her car now. The last piece of him she had with her in the physical world. She ran her fingers along the hood. Anyone else looking at the car would think the custom paint but Nakia knew better than that. There was the faintest scratch on the hood near the grill.

When she was a little girl her father would take her to sit by the water on Lake Shore. He would lean against the hood while she sat on the car listening to the waves and counting the clouds. On those evenings fights were rare but not completely eliminated. On one warm summer afternoon, she kicked the hood in anger. She had begged her mother for converse with little studs in the toe and she got them for her, one of the last gifts she received from her before she passed. Naturally, Nakia wore them every day. The fight was started small but snowballed when he asked her not to wear the worn shoes anymore. They were old and a proper little lady should have new shoes.

How could he ask, no how could he tell her that she had to throw away all she had of her mother left? Of course, the shoes were not the only part of her mother she had left, but when you’re fourteen your logic isn’t exactly rational. When she kicked the hood of her father’s prized car she meant it. All she did was leave a small scratch and severely bruise her toes, which caused another argument. She touched the scratch again and smiled fondly.

“I can get that out for you,” Erik startled her from her memories.

“No,” She answered a bit too quickly. Erik raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Nakia began to explain herself but stopped. She hadn’t noticed Erik enter the room but now she looked at him and a smile spread across her face, “Those are adorable.”

“Hush,” He scowled at her from behind is gold frames, “I was doing paperwork.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. I’m just saying I think the glasses are a good look.”

 “Yeah, yeah. Have a seat and don’t touch my shit,” Erik had donned a pair of navy coveralls and gestured to a workbench near the vehicle. Nakia took a seat and Erik got to work raising the car on a lift and examining it piece by piece, “You sure you wanna chill here all day?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Nakia glanced around the garage again, “Where are your employees.”

“It’s just me.” The hush was heavily implied.

Hush she did, for a while anyway. She texted Okoye and let her know she was ok and she definitely did not need to come and get her. After asking more and more invasive questions Erik shooed her away into his office. While in there she checked her email. The contact she’d reached out to for files on Erik had gotten back to her.  The files were thin but it was a start. She spent the next two hours or so doing research on the man in the other room.

Erik came and got her right around when she finished her snooping, “Ordered us some lunch. Should be here in a few.”

Nakia followed Erik back out into the garage area. The tires were off her car and various tools were strewn about. She took up her previous seat on the workbench. Erik went back to his work sliding under the car to finish something she couldn’t see. She watched him for a moment analyzing his body language, looking for an opening. Leaning forward she decided on a plan of attack.

“Tell me, Erik. How does someone go from Special Ops, a SEAL no doubt, to mechanic in Oakland?” Nakia asked from her perch on the workbench near Erik’s feet.

“I came home. After the…incident my pompous cousin offered to welcome me with open arms. Be a part of the family business, Thanksgivings, and all that shit.” Erik rolled out from under the car and looked up to Nakia, “But it didn’t feel right. All this time I thought I wanted revenge or some proverbial piece of the pie. I guess what I really wanted was for them to see me.”

“You wanted a family,” Nakia leaned down to meet Erik’s eyes. They were a little glossy but she didn’t mention it. She wasn’t expecting this level of honesty from the man. She was looking forward to some form of mental chess before getting any kind of emotional realness from him, it was refreshing but it felt far too intimate for what she needed to accomplish.

“Yeah, I guess now I got one. They are a complete pain in my ass but mine all the same,” Erik said before standing up. Nakia leaned back to give him room.

“I’m sure they would say the same about you,” She smiled and eyed him closely as he wiped grease from his hands. Erik didn’t return her smile.

He drew his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side slightly, “So tell me Nakia what’s an active CIA operative doing in my shop?” Nakia’s mouth fell open, “You ain’t the only one with friends.”

Nakia quickly regained her composure, “I’m here because while visiting a friend my car broke down. That same friend was kind enough to suggest you, his cousin, for the repairs.”

“Does your friend, my cousin, know why you’re really here?” Erik was playing a very dangerous game and he knew it.

“Friends in high places I see,” Nakia responded, avoiding a direct answer.

“Low places too. Why didn’t you tell him?”

“That isn’t your business is it?” Nakia dropped her façade for a moment and became serious, “I couldn’t, not yet. Question is: Are you gonna tell him?”

“Nah, like you said it ain’t my business but watch yourself things like this get real messy real fast”

“You worried about me? I think that’s cute,” Nakia teased.

“I protect my family,” Erik said looking at Nakia directly, “By any means.”

Before Nakia could respond there was a loud knock followed by the voice of a man announcing their delivery. Erik’s demeanor changed and he smiled at Nakia again, “I hope you like Thai.”

Nakia nodded and watched him leave to get the food. She had so many decisions to make. Could her mission be compromised? How much did Erik know about her? Could she protect her friends? More important at this moment was a different question. How did Erik know she loved Thai food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
